The Rise of the New Whirlpool: Windstorm!
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: Three years has passed by, and now the new Whirlpool needs to grow as a country... but with Kumo and Iwa trying to get the son of the Yellow Flash... will there be a chance for Uzu to get peace? And what has happened to Konoha, will the Elders leave the new country to be? or will they try to destroy it before it gets more powerful! Rated T for Language! NOT HAREM! NOT CANON!


October 10

"_Where am I?" _

_The voice of a girl could be hear as a soft whisper coming from the air…_

"You know, you can always give up, Hinata"

_Said girl looked around to stare at the owner of that voice… although she knew already.  
_

"_I never give up Haruno, that is my-"_

"_Yeah yeah, your nindo… if you just swear to be loyal to Sasuke-kun, then you might be forgiven and go back to your family… you don't need to follow that demon"_

"_That demon is my fiancée, and I'll stand by his side…"_

_She activated her Byakugan, and begun to fight the pink haired girl while trying to find Naruto's chakra._

_Said blonde was fighting against someone with a very dark and ominous chakra, so deep that it was hard to shake the feeling of being devoured by it._

_She didn't know why Naruto was fighting alone, nor did she now where in the heavens were Kurama and Itachi._

_"I'll have to end this quickly and go help him…" said Hinata, earning a maniac laugh from Sakura._

"_You think that this will be easy!? Hahahaha don't make me laugh! You are just a fucking failure, Hinata!" _

_The lavender-eyed girl dodged a punch and kicked her opponent in the diaphragm. She tried to run in Naruto's direction but once again Sakura had got in the way. _

_While dodging another series of punches coming from the pinkette, she noticed that her lover was having a rough time._

_The person, who she guessed was Sasuke from Sakura's previous statement, had just activated Susano'o, which was almost impossible, as she knew that Sasuke didn't have the Mangekyou Sharingan as Itachi._

_The blonde boy was swept away without much effort, he seemed to have a severe case of chakra exhaustion. _

"_Is that all you got, Naruto!? I thought this would be harder! Now tell me where is Itachi!" _

"_As if I would tell you, asshole!" _

_Naruto jumped back on his feet, apparently receiving a bit of chakra from Kurama._

_The blonde launched two three-pronged kunai at Sasuke, missing by an inch, just before the Sharingan wielder could mock his aim, he was hit from behind, not even seeing Naruto move. _

_Sasuke swung Susano's arm, just to be dodged by the blonde, who quickly went through a few hand seals "Wind Style! Air Dragon Bullet!" _

_The dragon slammed against the avatar of fire, but the damage was too little to even scratch him. Sasuke then prepared a bolt in the Crossbow and fired it at Naruto, who managed to dodge just barely "Stop moving you idiot! Just stay still so I can kill you and have your woman!" _

_Naruto fell in the trap, blinded by rage at hearing Sasuke's words, he quickly formed a Rasengan and threw a T-Kunai[1] at Sasuke, activating the Hiraishin to teleport himself behind the Uchiha and ram the chakra orb in his back._

_This made Sasuke lost balance for a moment, but quickly rolled out of the way before Naruto's Rasenshuriken could maim him completely. _

_Outmaneuvering Naruto's next attack, he caught the blonde's feet and slammed him hard on the floor, getting a sickening sound of bones breaking. _

_Hinata could see from the distance the painful hit that her lover had just received, she tried once again to fight Sakura, but the girl had just gotten stronger than ever. _

"_You know, I used to be jealous of you… after all I used to chase after Sasuke for so long, but I was never spared a glance, nor a decent word of praise from him…"_

_The pinkette landed a kick to Hinata's side, sending her flying across the battle field. _

_Hinata got back to her feet once again, not ready to admit defeat… she couldn't lost, not yet… not before making her and Naruto's dreams of forming a family together come true._

_She quickly took her Water Dance Stance, and rushed against Sakura, landing three blows and disabling her arm's tenketsu. Not leaving time to her opponent to recover, she tapped her legs, and a few more points near her chest._

_Using her chakra chains to trap her and ram her against the floor, Hinata let a smile grace her lips._

"Is over Sakura… I've won"

_The pinkette started laughing "…But you know, Hokage-sama was kind enough to let me study Tsunade-sama's family jutsu, and not just medicals but anything there was to offer."_

_Sakura got back on her feet again "Ointments, Poisons, Combat Style… and the secret behind that little jewel of hers."_

_Hinata watched through her Byakugan as Sakura's chakra started flowing again, but this time it came from the same point on her forehead. _

"_And after two years I finally mastered the Byakugo no In… and the best of it is that I don't need it to look young! I'm more powerful that Tsunade Senju herself! I'm the new Slug Sanin of Konoha!" _

_Hinata saw Sakura disappear but she wasn't fast enough to dodge the fatal blow that came from behind, sending her crashing into the woods once again. _

"_I need to pay you back for the humiliation at the Chunin Exams… Hahaha!" The green-eyed girl pined Hinata in the ground and started pounding her furiously "So what do you know! I'm now stronger! I'm recognized by Sasuke-kun! There are no limits for my strength!" _

_She grabbed Hinata by the hair and tossed her on Naruto's direction, leaving her a few meters from where her lover was laying, she tried to crawl to him, but just before she could reach him…_

"_This little piece of crap doesn't deserve his life… so it will be better if he just dies!" Sasuke formed a Chidori on her right hand. _

_Hinata panicked and tried to get up, but her body couldn't respond "N-No… please no! PLEASE!" _

_She watched with horror as the Uchiha brought his arm down… killing his most precious person in front of her. _

_For a moment, the strength at her arms came back, allowing the girl to reach the body of the one that gave her the hope to live every day, she cradled his head on her lap while tears started to form on her eyes._

"_Naruto…" _

_She begged the skies for this to be a lie…_

"_Naruto please…" _

_She prayed for any deity to hear her plea… _

"_Open your eyes for me…"_

_For someone to bring back her life…_

"_Please… don't leave me alone…" _

_To at least be spared of this endless pain…  
To die with him…_

_"NARUTO!"_

* * *

"NARUTO!" The ex-Hyuga girl bolted up with tears on her eyes, quickly scanning the room.

Naruto awoke from his wonderful dream at the sound of Hinata's cries, he noticed the anguish and pain in her eyes and quickly enveloped in his arms, caressing her hair "its ok Hina-chan, I'm here…"

Hinata hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go and discover that this was a dream… that he had really died out there, fighting Sasuke.

Once she had calmed down enough, Naruto put his hand under her chin and made her look at him "What happened, Hina-chan?"

"It was…" She recalled the events while Naruto heard every word, kissing her every time she was about to cry again. "…And then he raised his hand and…"

Not wanting to finish that sentence, Hinata just clenched his shirt while Naruto whispered to her that everything would be alright, that he wasn't going anywhere.

The now Uzumaki smiled at her blonde companion and caressed his cheeks "I don't know what I would do without you…"

"Neither do I… but I do know what I will do with you…" said Naruto kissing Hinata on the lips, it started as a soft kiss but quickly started raising into a passion-filled one.

Just as Naruto was about to slip Hinata's nightdress down, a small knock on the door was heard and a little boy around 3 years old came inside, holding a small Kyubi plush doll. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Hinata recognized the boy as Ranmaru… their adopted son since two and a half years ago, when they were 14 and the village was still being rebuilt.

"Hello honey… you alright?" Asked Hinata with a caring voice.

"I heard a scream… wanted to know if Mom was fine…" answered Ranmaru while tightening the hold on his doll.

Naruto smiled and motioned for the little guy to join them "Come here son"

Ranmaru smiled and quickly ran to them, climbing into bed and snuggling into his Mother's loving hug.

Naruto hugged them both and lied with them, just before he closed his eyes again, Ranmaru reached up to him, kissing his cheek "Happy birthday Daddy!"

Hinata kissed him on the lips and congratulated him too "You are now 17 my dear, we are getting older."

Naruto smirked and said "Yeah… but you just get more beautiful as the time pass by."

And the happy family returned to sleep a bit more, not wanting to care about anything else in the world… just their time together.

* * *

AND this is it!

The Prologue of The Rise of the New Whirlpool: Windstorm!

I still need to finish the Chronicles of the Whirlpool before moving forward to the first chapter of the story as it will point some important events that happens on the 3 years while rebuilding the main city and the Shinobi sector.

I hope you liked it, leave your comments on it!

R&R!


End file.
